


Shift

by Bushwah



Category: Shout (short story by Dagoberto Glib), Sudden Fiction Latino (short story collection), Works of Dagoberto Glib
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Canon Het Relationship, Domestic Violence, F/M, Financial Issues, Gender Roles, Profanity, Race, Relationship Negotiation, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah
Summary: A woman tries to stick up for herself. (Or, a Shout AU where the couple actually talk to each other.)The original short story can be found legally at this link: http://www.barcelonareview.com/71/e_dg.html.





	Shift

"Look, it's fucking hot out here," a man shouted through the screen door, rapping on the wood next to it, "and I'm not too happy with whoever locked the door and then left it alone."

The sound of water from the kitchen sink turned off. "All right, all right; I'm coming," a voice said from within. "But you don't get special treatment just because you're throwing a tantrum, you big baby."

He did not lower his voice as his wife approached, speaking over her. "Let me in so I can get a fucking beer."

"I'm hot too. I opened the glass because I was hoping for a breeze through the screen."

He sighed heavily as he entered. "Just tell me who locked the fucking door."

"I did. You know we can't let David go wandering out. I take care of your children all day, and--" (she put her hands on her hips) "--right now I don't feel like taking care of you too."

He looked up from untying his boots on the couch, anger and curiosity warring on his face. "If you spend so much time watching the baby why's it so hard to keep him away from the door?"

"Well, you know, sometimes I'm busy helping Rafi with his homework or putting away Luke's toys or making dinner for everyone, and I can't watch David all the time as well." She put down the cloth she was using to dry dishes and turned to face him. "If you really care about the door being open twenty seconds sooner maybe we can try to make a childproof latch; I'm willing to work with you but you've got to work with me too." Her voice rose. "Or if you'd prefer you can go get drunk—"

"I don't—"

"Yes you do, almost every night these last three weeks." He looked away from her again, and she continued. "You can get _drunk_ and pass out after dinner, or you can stick your head in the sink to cool off and then talk to me like an adult. I'm tired of you trying to have it both ways."

He pulled off his second boot and sock together and straightened on the couch; she retreated a half-step. "I slave my ass off every day under the sun to pay your rent and keep food on the table. Where do you get off talking to me like that, you fucking bitch? All I want is a little sympathy."

"Well all I want is for you to be decent to me like you were when we first—"

"Well we had money back then and we didn't have..." He stopped abruptly. "I mean, we... it was just us. Back then."

"The children can hear you, you know. I worry about what kind of example you're setting for them."

The man wrenched himself to his feet and half-stumbled away from the couch, too weary to work up a proper stomp. "I can't deal with this right now," he mumbled, grabbing a beer from the refrigerator. "I'm taking a shower." Then, surly but clearer: "You keep the kids quiet.”

She went after him, keeping a safe distance. "David's got a cold; he's been crying off and on all day." As he disappeared into the bathroom, she stopped and called, "I'll try to give Rafi and Luke something to do in the kitchen.”

His voice was muffled and nearly drowned by the squealing of the showerhead. "You keep those kids quiet."

**Author's Note:**

> In order of age from oldest to youngest, it's Rafi (7) -> Luke (4) -> David (under 2).


End file.
